1. Field
The invention relates to the production of a rubber for manufacturing a tire.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known that the production of a rubber for a tire for the wheels of a vehicle involves successive mixing steps. Firstly, elastomeric materials are mixed with a charge of carbon black or silica. This mixing process takes place in the tank of a mixer and results in a rise of the temperature of the mixture, which may reach 170° C. for example. This mixture is then transferred to a station where it continues to be worked whilst being cooled. This working takes place by circulating the mixture between two cylinders so as to form it into a ply. The cooling means of the station lower the temperature to approximately 80° C.
It is known to add to the rubber a product that promotes vulcanization of the rubber during its subsequent baking. So as not to risk premature partial vulcanization of the rubber, the vulcanizing product is not incorporated at the same time as the other ingredients. It is therefore only once the above-mentioned steps have been carried out that the mixture is transferred to a finishing station, where the vulcanizing product is added to the mixture and is mixed therewith.
An arrangement of this type is described for example in document DE-11 2005 002546 T5.
But the properties of the rubber during the vulcanization process are very sensitive to the proportions of the ingredients forming the mixture. Thus, if the quantity of vulcanizing product is not added to the mixture in the correct proportions, vulcanization may therefore be either too quick, or insufficient, which in either case compromises the qualities of the rubber and those of the finished tire.